En Revolución
by Strangelet
Summary: Parece que morir es encontrarse desnudo, derramado en un estío de distancias y gritos y dulzuras. De ojos inmensos y cabellos castaños, de rodillas desnudas, de encuentros fugaces, de cuerpos y de pavesas y de imágenes en revolución.
1. Chapter 1

**En Revolución**

_Parece que morir es encontrarse_

_desnudo, derramado en un estío_

_de distancias y gritos y dulzuras._

**Parte I.**

Me gustaría comenzar por aclarar –aclararme a mí mismo, aclararle a la audiencia de este lamentable espectáculo que es la agonía de un hombre solitario entre sudores, fiebres y espuma de saliva- que jamás he sido un hombre de sentimentalismos, de espejismos dulces y cristalinos de aquellos a los que la gente insiste en llamar tontamente _románticos_ y que, como es de esperarse, la demostración de éstos siempre me ha parecido cuando menos patética; una absurda comedia mezcla de debilidad e insensatez que no hace más que rebajar al actor al nivel de una marioneta de trapo. Pero he de enfrentarme al hecho irrevocable de que estoy muriendo solo de poderosos venenos, de que estoy en efecto débil y delirante, y de que, junto a la viscosa sustancia mortal, se va abriendo paso entre mis venas una tímida ternura mezclada con el tinte azul-violeta de la melancolía, y entonces me permito sin culpa alguna morir pensando en ella, convertido en no más que un pobre títere exánime en medio de una madeja de brillantes hilos castaños.

Sé que estará por ahí, recorriendo polvorosos pasillos y escaleras con un nudo en la garganta y en la frente una infantil esperanza de que lo que sucederá no suceda. Sé también que ella sabe tan bien como yo que no hay remedio posible, y que en algún momento se morderá el labio inferior y se aferrará a las mangas de Potter o se tirará al cuello de Weasley y sollozará entonces por el gran hombre, por el héroe-asesino, y no por los dedos que no volverán a acariciar furtivamente una rodilla. Por supuesto que no habrá súbitos arrebatos pasionales, no habrá despedida ni último beso sobre los labios blanquecinos del moribundo, ni se tirará sobre mi tumba gritando que me amaba frente a toda la gente que estará en mi funeral y que quizá ni siquiera conocí. La muerte es terrible por hipócrita y canalla, y no por otra cosa, y ella no llorará por el amante hasta que hayan concluido las ceremonias y los llantos sociales, hasta que, lejos de todo esto, se encuentre sola en un cuarto muggle que jamás conocí y, abrazando un muñeco de felpa, o enterrando la cara y mordiendo una almohada, llore en silencio hasta quedarse dormida, soñando quizá con lo que yo pienso ahora, quizá también muriendo un poco todo lo suyo que tenía que ver con lo mío.

De mi muerte sólo me duele su dolor, y sin embargo sé que estará bien; sé como todos sabemos que terminará con Weasley, y sé también agradecerle a él la certeza que tengo de que sabrá hacerla, a su modo tan simple, feliz. Compartirán un reconocimiento mutuo y apacible, noches de pies fríos, una casa con jardín, cenas con el matrimonio Potter, visitas a La Madriguera, sexo sosegado y ocasional, pura zona de confort. Quizá tengan un hijo o dos, desparpajo total con cabellos castaños –espero- o rojos –en el peor de los casos-, caprichosamente Gryffindors de cuna, menos inteligentes que ella, infinitamente más que él. Serán unos Arthur y Molly mucho menos prolíficos, pero igualmente felices, y yo sólo un recuerdo lejano, un leve vuelco en el corazón cuando alguien pronuncie mi nombre recordando la batalla que marcó su juventud, un punto de comparaciones que espero que jamás haga, porque tan sólo si…

Pero por su felicidad espero que no. Porque el si… ha sido siempre imposible, lo sabía desde el principio, pero tan sólo si… un hijo, sólo uno, como fuimos nosotros (qué palabra tan lejana), cabellos negros y ojos castaños, inminentemente brillante –sus genes y los míos, una maravilla Gryffindor o Slytherin, ambos dispuestos a aceptar la posibilidad-, apasionantes pláticas de madrugada, la cama siempre revuelta, las duchas compartidas, el deseo al triplicado: el intelecto, el alma, el cuerpo. El cuerpo, el alma, el intelecto. El alma, el cuerpo, el intelecto, el cuerpo, el cuerpo, el intelecto; el deseo en sus más puras vertientes, Granger; somos deseo en movimiento. Pero el destino. Por eso el "si…" es un placer permitido sólo a los moribundos, porque no hay "si…" posible cuando el destino había decidido de antemano que terminarías con él y no conmigo, y mi muerte –lo sé- es intrascendente en ello, por eso me resulta tranquilizadora su imperiosidad; los "si…" son únicamente dolorosos para los vivos. Por eso te lo pido, Granger: no lo pienses jamás.

_Granger._

Trato de pronunciarlo en mi delirio y me sabe un poco a graznido y mucho a tos y a saliva. Supongo que intento pronunciarlo porque todos los moribundos necesitan asirse a aquello que amaron en vida y porque Hermione es un nombre mucho más difícil de decir, pero al tiempo me cosquillea en la boca como una mariposa amarilla. Jamás lo diría, sin embargo, ni siquiera en mi agonía, porque Hermione es un secreto que sólo compartíamos ella y yo bajo ciertas circunstancias; jamás fuera de mis habitaciones, jamás cuando tenía puesto el uniforme escolar. Entonces era Granger, o señorita Granger, o niña-mujer Granger, pero Hermione era la rotundidad de su desnudez cuando era mía, mía desde la exhalación de sus primeras letras, desde los labios tocándose por un breve instante (M, Hermione, de mía) antes de que la punta de la lengua tocara levemente el cielo de la boca, antes de suspirar la última de tus letras, Hermione. Y sin embargo comenzaste siendo Granger, sólo Granger, como un gruñido en la penumbra de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca (lo cual debió haber sido una señal, un curioso presagio de lo que se avecinaría), sin recordar por qué, quizá sin haberlo sabido jamás, pero pudiendo regodearme eternamente en cada pequeño detalle del cómo.

Era temprano para que yo comenzara mis rondas nocturnas, y sin embargo era tarde para volver a las mazmorras; me dirigí a la biblioteca. Madame Pince me explicó -sin que yo se lo preguntara- que estaba ya por cerrar, pero que todavía quedaba ahí un alumno al cual tenía que esperar. Me ofrecí a cerrar por ella, y ella no puso ninguna objeción. Era tarde para que hubiera estudiantes en la biblioteca. Era tarde para que tú estuvieras ahí, una mano apoyada en la estantería y la otra intentando alcanzar un libro de la parte más alta, parada sobre las puntas de tus pies, provocando que tu falda se levantara varios centímetros por encima de la parte posterior de tu rodilla, dejando ver una fracción de los muslos morenos que después conocería tan bien. Si entonces me demoré más de la cuenta con la visión de tus piernas no fue por tener interés alguno en ti; en realidad, era una actividad común que algunos varones aprovecharan una blusa precariamente abotonada o una pierna cruzada al descuido para comprobar si debajo de la ropa ocultabas atributos comparables a los que mostraste en aquel baile enfundada en ese vestido rosado que te sentaba tan bien. Sé que notaste mi descarado escrutinio de tus piernas porque al girarte estabas sonrojada y tu saludo (_"Profesor_", me llamaste) salió ligeramente atropellado. Sé también que al segundo siguiente te sentiste ridícula de haber siquiera pensado que había hecho lo que yo en realidad había hecho, y es que la gente como yo aprende el curioso arte de la inexpresividad como un reflejo nato; así pues, ni siquiera me llegó la sonrisa a los labios a pesar de haber encontrado extraordinariamente divertida tu turbación, y Severus Snape, paradigma de la indiferencia, se limitó a acercarse sin pronunciar palabra para alcanzarte el libro sin que tú te movieras un centímetro, quedando atrapada entre mi cuerpo y los libros como un animalito asustado. Ese fue tu primer error. Murmuraste un quedo _"gracias, profesor",_ haciendo énfasis en mi rango como si yo no lo supiera, pero seguiste ahí, completamente inmóvil, mirándome a la cara como intentando adivinar algo. Fue ahí cuando noté por primera vez la naturaleza felina de tus gestos, de tus ojos forzados a mirarme hacia arriba (no había notado lo pequeño que es tu cuerpo en comparación al mío). También por primera vez me intrigó lo que estarías pensando.

(Quien me conozca bien sabrá que jamás me ha importado demasiado aquella barrera moral que la gente llama escrúpulos. Sabrá también de la implacable curiosidad de mi esencia. Y, sobre todas las cosas, sabrá que soy un experto en legeremancia. Quizá sabrá también que ocultar los pensamientos, por otra parte, es un talento difícil de adquirir; requiere una alta capacidad de concentración, un conocimiento profundo del funcionamiento de la mente humana y, por supuesto, la habilidad para reconocer cuando una mente está siendo leída por un intruso, sobretodo cuando éste es tan silencioso como yo. No es sorprendente, entonces, que la mente de una jovencita desconcertada sin experiencia en oclumancia se abriera ante mí como un libro revelándome un torbellino de ideas que a la larga terminó por turbarme a mí también).

Pensabas, y pensabas mucho y pensabas muchas cosas. Me maravilló por un momento el contraste entre un cuerpo tan pequeño y una mente tan grande que podría extraviarme en ella (el tiempo me enseñaría después que era también posible hacerlo en su cuerpo). Sin embargo me intrigaba sobretodo lo que estarías pensando en esos momentos. Te preguntabas si Potter y Weasley estarían preocupados, qué tan tarde sería, cuántos puntos te quitaría por estar en la biblioteca a esa hora, por qué te miraba de esa forma (a decir verdad, nunca supe de qué forma), si estaba pensando en besarte. Tonterías solamente, aunque me inquietó violentamente el que te plantearas la posibilidad de que fuera a besarte, porque Merlín sabe que jamás fue esa mi intención, y que lo único que quería era sólo incordiar un poco. Pero la duda estaba ahí instalada en tu mente: ¿te iba a besar? Fue tu culpa que la cuestión se instalara también en la mía, haciendo que me preguntara por qué te besaría, y la respuesta llegó a mí al tiempo que mi vista se enfocó en tu boca encontrando una razón suficiente, pequeña, roja y jugosa como una fruta fresca. Te besaría por tu boca. Debiste haberlo notado, porque en un instante surgió de tu mente un pensamiento nuevo, una certeza aplastante: _Va a besarme_, y parecía que no te importaba, y te mojaste los labios con la lengua en un gesto de infantil inconsciencia, y tu boca parecía una cereza ensalivada, y la mía comenzaba a quedarse seca cuando surgió de ti una última duda que me cortó la respiración… _¿Cómo se sentiría…?_

¿Cómo se sentiría, Hermione? Eras mi alumna y yo era tu profesor, y cuando una alumna y un profesor comparten una duda, sólo resta aclararla. Me lancé a una investigación de campo sobre tus labios, y se sentían blandos y calientes bajo los míos, y exhalaste contra mi boca un vaho cálido con sabor a jugo de manzana entreabriendo un poco los labios, lo suficiente como para que la punta de mi lengua recorriera su línea interior y se topara sorprendida con la tuya, que la provocaba tímidamente descansando sobre tus dientes, dudosa hasta que yo ahogué un suspiro de sed y de gusto y fuiste tú quien profundizó el beso en un gemido ronco que abrió el paso a la batalla entre nuestras lenguas, y fuiste tú quien se paró de nuevo sobre las puntas de sus pies y descansó las manos sobre mis hombros dejando caer el libro al suelo mientras yo te sostenía por una cintura mucho más estrecha de lo que pude haber imaginado. ¿Cómo se sintió, Hermione, cuando tu espalda chocó contra la estantería, cuando tus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello y yo te mordía la base del cuello?

"_Vaya a su torre, Granger",_ te dije intentando encontrar mi voz, separándome de ti antes de que las cosas pudieran salirse aún más de control, porque habías gemido y yo me había vuelto loco. Tú me miraste jadeante, con las mejillas arreboladas y los labios hinchados por los besos, y algo en mi se infló como un globo al notar cierto brillo de desilusión en tus ojos antes de asimilar por completo lo que acababa de pasar. _"Sí, profesor",_ dijiste con más templanza de la que yo me sentía capaz, llamándome así de nuevo casi con cinismo, como si dos minutos atrás las manos de tu profesor no hubieran estado a punto de meterse bajo tu blusa, mientras arreglabas tu falda que había quedado completamente girada en torno a tu cintura. Y tras recoger el libro que yacía abierto y ofendido en el suelo, te fuiste caminando por el pasillo con el paso antinaturalmente lento. Supe después que no ibas más rápido para dejarme en claro que no huías, que no estabas asustada. Las rodillas te temblaban casi imperceptiblemente, y sólo te giraste un momento para mirarme de forma indescifrable antes de doblar a la izquierda. Opté, por mi salud mental, no averiguar lo que pensabas ahora, porque a mí sí me asustaba. Jamás volví a meterme en tu mente de nuevo.

Si pudiera plasmar estas memorias en papel (cosa que no haría aunque no estuviera en este momento demasiado ocupado muriendo; me las llevo conmigo, saboreándolas entre la lengua y el paladar), y si estas memorias llegaran a manos de algún mutuo conocido no le sorprendería, como a mí, enterarse de que ella fue siempre más valiente que yo, al menos en lo que respectaba a lo que en ese entonces era tan sólo un encuentro febril e inexplicable en un pasillo prohibido, doblemente prohibido de la biblioteca. Los días, las semanas subsecuentes a ese encuentro ambos nos observábamos intrigados, intentando acaso encontrar alguna explicación a lo que había pasado. Ella lo hacía con total descaro, como si fuera dueña y señora de la situación, sin importarle que me diera cuenta y que se cruzaran por un instante nuestras miradas (yo, prudentemente, era quien la retiraba), preguntándome por qué con los ojos muy abiertos mientras desayunaba en el Gran Comedor, mientras dictaba clase en las mazmorras, por qué. Tal era su naturaleza. Yo, por mi parte, me limitaba a observarla en total discreción sin esperar razones a cambio, porque sería sencillo encontrarlas si tan sólo me atreviera a volver a leer su mente, pero mi decisión era firme, y limitándome a mirarla a la distancia reparé al tercer día en el lunar detrás de su lóbulo izquierdo (era lunes, hacía calor y llevaba el cabello alzado en un desordenado moño), memoricé a la semana la curvatura del huesillo que coronaba su muñeca, y encontré entre las pecas de su mejilla izquierda y la Osa Mayor semejanzas impresionantes. Descubrí también, a la tercera semana y mientras me maravillaba el hallazgo de un nuevo lunar (esta vez en la comisura derecha de su boca; mi lengua había estado ahí y la certeza me dio un vuelco en el estómago), que mis exploraciones secretas jamás lo fueron para ella, que siempre estuvo consciente y que me dejaba deliberadamente examinarla a la distancia sin ponerme ningún obstáculo, como si de un juego se tratara, porque mientras yo descubría su lunar ella leía un texto sobre pociones avanzadas, y sonrió de pronto como quien comete la mejor de las travesuras, falsamente concentrada en el libro, y sin emitir sonido alguno sus labios sonrientes articularon dos palabras: "¿por qué?" Tragué saliva y evité a toda costa volver a mirarla hasta aquel día.

(Me gustaría reiterar mi aclaración inicial; no soy un hombre de sentimentalismos ni de idealizaciones. Sí uno que sabe apreciar la belleza, y la suya radica en sus detalles, en la forma que toma su boca cuando algo la frustra, en la pequeña cicatriz perlada en la parte posterior de su rodilla izquierda, en el discreto equilibrio entre su boca y su nariz pequeñas y sus ojos inmensamente castaños. Por lo tanto no diré que en ese entonces había surgido en mí o en ella algo remotamente parecido al afecto; en ese momento, de hecho, no había entre nosotros sino una curiosidad inquieta y el secreto de aquel error en la biblioteca. Supongo que su curiosidad nació ahí, porque ella no sabe que la besé incitado por sus propios pensamientos –que es donde nace mi propia curiosidad-, y supongo también que su curiosidad –y su sensación de dominio- se avivó al saberse contemplada por mí, pero para ella era apenas una especie de juego, una confianza impropia nacida de aquel pasillo oscuro, porque sólo nosotros sabíamos lo que había pasado y eso nos hacía cómplices de lo mismo. Merlín sabe qué pensaría ella en aquellos momentos, porque yo no quise saberlo. La curiosidad es un fuego peligroso. Por eso aquel día…).

O noche, porque nuestros tiempos se midieron siempre en noches, y aquella noche entraste en mi despacho sin siquiera llamar antes, como si tuvieras algún privilegio por dejarte besar o como si de pronto no existieran jerarquías y yo no fuera tu profesor y tú no fueras mi alumna. Quizá en otros tiempos hubiera hecho algo más que levantar una ceja y mirarte esperando que me explicaras qué mierda hacías ahí, pero me encontraba con el orgullo herido al haber sido sin saberlo partícipe de tu juego de miradas, invadido en mi privacidad, y sobre todo abrumado por el hecho de que estábamos solos y no había una sola forma digna de evitar mirarte a los ojos mientras caminabas hacia mí. _"Profesor",_ me saludaste al detenerte frente a mi escritorio. _"Granger",_ y seguí calificando ensayos como si no estuvieras ahí. _"Quiero una explicación, profesor"_, dijiste, con un poco menos de aplomo del que tenías al entrar a mi despacho tras un minuto de silencio incómodo. Indiferencia pura de dientes para afuera. _"Conoce bien el horario de asesorías, señorita Granger, así que haga el favor de retirarse a su torre". "Es sobre lo que pasó la otra noche, profesor… en la biblioteca, ¿recuerda?"._

Y cómo olvidarlo, si aún ahora la boca me sabe a jugo de manzana y se me eriza el vello de la nuca al remembrar el eco agitado de tu respiración, la violenta emoción de descubrir por vez primera el secreto del olor, del tacto, del sabor de una boca o de una piel. _"No pensé que necesitara explicárselo, Granger, pero puede pedirle a su amiga Weasley que lo haga por mí; yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer"_ (aquella semana encontré a la chica Weasley besuqueándose de forma mucho menos decorosa con un Ravenclaw pecoso detrás de una armadura; seguramente habría corrido a contárselo, porque frunció el ceño ante la alusión antes de seguir insistiendo). _"Sé perfectamente _qué_ pasó, profesor. Sólo quisiera saber _por qué_ pasó"._ Y fue por tu boca, o porque tú querías saber cómo sería, o por cualquier cosa de la que tú fueras culpable, pero yo no te lo diría y preferí levantarme y caminar hacia ti, y no tuve que leer tu mente para darme cuenta de que pensaste que te besaría de nuevo, y esta vez tampoco te moviste un solo centímetro ni te inmutaste cuando mi mano se poso en tu hombro con más firmeza de la necesaria. _"Le sugiero que olvide lo que pasó y que me deje terminar mi trabajo, Granger", _te dije mientras te guiaba hacia la salida; no estaba para esas estupideces y era verdad que tenía cosas que hacer, pero eres persistente –a veces demasiado persistente-, y a dos pasos de llegar a la puerta te giraste hacia mí, repentinamente intentando bloquearme el paso, y chocamos de frente tu cuerpo y mi pecho, y hubieras caído hacia atrás si yo no te hubiera sujetado por los hombros y tú no te hubieras aferrado a mi cintura_. "No",_ dijiste, y ninguno intentó moverse aunque el calor de tu respiración filtrándose por la tela de mi túnica comenzaba a inquietarme y a ti te temblaban las manos. _"Granger_ –te dije, y algunos cabellos castaños se removían perezosamente en tu cabeza al ritmo de mis palabras_-, estoy dispuesto a pedirle una disculpa si es lo que quiere, estoy dispuesto incluso a extraerle el recuerdo si eso necesita para dejarme en paz"._ _"No" _volviste a decir casi en un susurro, esta vez alzando el rostro y la mirada hacia mí, _"No quiero olvidarlo",_ y ahora mirabas mis labios y supe lo que era estar en tu lugar, porque en ese momento a mí me hubiera encantado saber cuál era tu razón para querer besarme, porque sabía que intentarías hacerlo tan bien como sabía que hubiera bastado ejercer suficiente presión sobre tus hombros para plantarte en el suelo e impedir que te estiraras de puntitas hasta rozar mis labios, pero yo no lo hice y tú sí, apenas un roce, un tímido intento de ver si te correspondería o te rechazaría, y no fue ni una cosa ni la otra, porque te dejé rozarte a tu antojo contra mi boca, los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas encendidas, yo inmóvil observando cada uno de tus movimientos. Suspiraste quedamente antes de darte por vencida y separarte de mis labios, pero no alcanzaste siquiera a plantar los pies en el suelo cuando una fuerza furiosa y violenta me hizo asirte por los hombros y regresarte a mi boca que te esperaba hambrienta, y tú respondiste con la misma sed colgándote de mi cuello, y entonces me abracé a tu cintura y te estreché contra mi cuerpo por primera vez.

Aquella noche fue el verdadero inicio de todo. Fue un solo beso furioso, voraz, imperioso. Aún se aferraba a mi cuello y yo acariciaba su cintura cuando le dije que no volviera a pedirme explicaciones y le ordené volver a su torre. Ella asintió dócil ante ambas peticiones, y susurró un _"Buenas noches, profesor"_ húmedo y lento antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Comenzó entonces el ritual, el acuerdo tácito: ella venía, al principio por cualquier excusa, y fingía que tenía problemas con una poción o que tenía dudas con el proceso de una raíz; yo fingía un quieto interés por la preparación de la _felix felicis_ o por la manera correcta de pulverizar asfódelo en el mortero hasta que llegaba el momento necesario de sus labios sobre los míos y mi lengua en su boca; luego le ordenaba irse a su torre, y engrandecía como un guerrero victorioso ante la ilusión de saberme al mando. Las excusas se le terminaron una noche y se presentó de todas formas, y ya no había preludio necesario porque ambos sabíamos lo que tenía que pasar. Así pasaron varias semanas; ella venía cuando quería y se marchaba cuando yo lo ordenaba. Me di cuenta de que en aquel juego perdía yo cuando cada día me encontré deseando más que viniera y cada noche menos que se fuera. Entonces el agigantado guerrero se convirtió en un muñequito de miga deshaciéndose entre sus dedos.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que mi ansia por ella radicaba en una adolescencia que pasó en mí con más pena que gloria, y que de ahí mismo nacía la increíble precisión con la que se entendían nuestras bocas. Porque nuestros encuentros no eran distintos a los de cualquier joven pareja atendiendo a una nueva necesidad que se les desborda por los poros; ella descubría su adolescente sensualidad a la par que yo reclamaba, tardía, la mía. Porque en mi juventud, no me avergüenza reconocerlo, no hubo besos furtivos ni encuentros a escondidas, y entonces quien la besaba con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada era un visceral e inquieto Severus Snape de 17 años de edad que desaparecía cuando abría los ojos y me encontraba a mí mismo con mis más de 33 acariciando a una Hermione que apenas había dejado los 15. Sólo entonces renunciaba a la idea de seguir avanzando, consciente pese a todo de que todavía era una niña, y me propuse en silencio limitarme a besar y a acariciar sólo las porciones de piel que asomaban de su uniforme escolar. Supe que había descubierto mi manda la noche que se presentó con tres botones de su escote sin abrochar y un pálido encaje azul asomando tímidamente desde el nacimiento de dos perladas turgencias que parecían querer desafiar al mundo. Yo hundí los labios en sus celestes ondulaciones como haría en el agua un condenado a morir de sed.

Conforme pasaban las semanas fue convirtiéndose, sin advertirlo, en mi vaso, en el recipiente de mis temores y mis frustraciones, de mis tristezas y de mis contadas alegrías. No intercambiábamos una sola palabra, y ella cumplió infalible la promesa de no pedirme explicación alguna cuando la recibía con boca y dientes furiosos y la presionaba contra las paredes si algo había salido mal con la Orden, si mi labor como espía estuvo a punto de ser descubierta. Jamás me cuestionó cuando la recibía con ansia y la besaba infinitamente sobre el escritorio si habíamos logrado algún avance importante, si sentía que estaba consiguiendo dar algo bueno de mí. No preguntó nada cuando me limitaba a sentarla en mi regazo y acariciarle lánguidamente la espalda y el cabello mientras ella me abrazaba y besaba fugazmente mi pecho si un mal día me preguntaba qué hubiera sido de mi vida de haber seguido otro camino, qué sentido tendría ahora sin mi labor en la Orden del Fénix. Y sin embargo me sentía llanamente comprendido, reconfortado, partícipe de un entendimiento mudo y sutil hilvanado en un lenguaje mucho más poderoso que las palabras. Comencé a dormir tranquilo, libre de pesados bagajes emocionales que se traducían en pesadillas e insomnios. Y aún así no me daba cuenta de que comenzaba a necesitarla. Ni siquiera cuando la vi partir hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts aquel Diciembre y ella se giró a mirarme durante un apremiante instante como si hubiera querido decirme algo, no sé a ciencia cierta qué, antes de que Potter y Weasley la apuraran a abordar.

Sin embargo, aquellos días pasaban como semanas, y me sorprendí varias veces esperando que entrara a mi despacho mientras adelantaba las clases de Enero, mientras clasificaba ingredientes en el armario del fondo, mientras leía una y otra vez su ensayo sobre la esencia de díctamo imaginando su voz en cada palabra. Así que preferí dormir por no esperarla, y dormir comenzó a resultar imposible porque las pesadillas habían vuelto y una angustia desconocida me borboteaba en la boca del estómago, angustia que la invocaba a entrar en mis sueños, y entonces despertaba jadeante y entre sudores porque en mis sueños ella se giraba y me decía _"Voy a extrañarlo, profesor",_ y luego el fatal impacto de un Avada salido de la varita de Bellatrix Lestrange contra su pecho. Por eso aquella noche decidí esperar despierto a que llegara el domingo, y con él los estudiantes que habían pasado las fiestas fuera del colegio. Por eso se me revolvió el estómago al no ver su cabeza castaña entre los estudiantes de Gryffindor que entraban por el portal. Por eso algo en mi pecho se oprimió dolorosamente cuando en la cena le pregunté a Minerva por qué Dumbledore no nos acompañaba y ella respondió: _"Al parecer Hermione Granger tuvo un problema que requería su presencia"._

Había pasado de la media noche y yo había ya mermado seriamente los contadores de cada casa, castigado a cuatro alumnos y dado mil y una vueltas por mi despacho como una serpiente enjaulada cuando la puerta se abrió y entraste tú, vestida con unos jeans muggles viejos y una sudadera tan rosada como tus mejillas, copos de nieve adheridos a tu cabello y una sonrisa tímida en el rostro. No pude pensar siquiera en contenerme, y por primera vez fui yo quien acortó las distancias, y te estreché contra mí sintiendo cómo lentamente me regresaba el alma al cuerpo; tú te abrazaste a mi cintura y hundiste el rostro en mi pecho. _"Fui a Portugal con mis padres _–susurraste_-… nuestro vuelo de regreso se retrasó y no pude tomar el tren; tuve que enviarle una lechuza al director para que me ayudara a llegar…"._ Yo asentí en silencio tragando saliva; _"Pensé que habría pasado algo malo"._ Tú negaste con la cabeza contra mi túnica. _"Estoy bien"_, dijiste suspirando antes de alzar el rostro y depositar un breve beso, apenas una ligera caricia sobre mis labios. _"Estoy perfectamente bien"._

Y permanecimos así de pie, abrazados en medio de mi despacho hasta que no pudiste disimular un bostezo y muy a mi pesar te separé de mí. _"Será mejor que vayas a tu torre"._ Tú asentiste levemente sorprendida por la cercanía del tratamiento antes de dirigirte hacia la salida. _"Hermione"_ y te detuviste sin girarte hacia mí, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta semiabierta. _"Descansa"._ Y antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de ti, pude ver que sonreías.

Evité tener contacto alguno con ella los días posteriores a su regreso, dolorosamente consciente del significado que había cobrado su presencia en mi vida, porque no podía, no debía ser. Porque cuando ella se fue del despacho aquella noche y pude fríamente racionalizar su ausencia y aquellas horas de incertidumbre, una certeza terrible cayó sobre mi espalda como una lluvia de granizo: ella me importaba, me importaba de una forma que me hacía rememorar a Lily, que me hacía aterrarme y me daba ganas de llorar de pura rabia, porque cada día, cada minuto de mi vida después de Lily lo pasé tratando de evitar que un sentimiento similar volviera a tener cabida en mí, porque cada paso que había dado desde entonces había sido sólo para alejarme de cualquier posibilidad de que algo así pasara de nuevo, porque crecí condenándome por ello y renunciando voluntariamente a compartir mi vida, mis momentos con alguien. Porque cuando Lily yo no pude importarle como ella me importaba a mí. Porque cuando Hermione habían pasado ya demasiados años, demasiados errores, demasiadas cicatrices como para acariciar siquiera la posibilidad de importarle del modo fatídico en que ella comenzaba a importarme. Entonces opté por odiarla, odiarla un poco cuando reía con Potter durante las cenas en el Gran Comedor, odiarla más cuando buscaba mi mirada durante las horas de clase en las mazmorras, odiarla hasta el hartazgo cuando cada noche se presentaba en mi despacho y esperaba una hora exacta antes de suspirar y regresar a su torre, porque todo el tiempo yo permanecía tras la puerta que comunica el despacho con mis habitaciones, sentado en un sofá como un niño asustado, y sin embargo, a punto de salir: a veces a besarla, a castigarla contra la pared de piedra, a veces a gritarle que se largara, que me dejara en paz de una puta vez, siempre a punto de cruzar pero jamás con el valor de hacerlo, porque el valor es característico de un Gryffindor y no de un Slytherin, porque no sería yo quien diera ese paso, porque…

Por qué esa noche decidiste abrir la puerta sigue siendo un misterio para mí. Entraste sin llamar siquiera, sin pronunciar una sola palabra antes de plantarte frente a mí, hundido en el sillón como cada noche desde hacía tantos días, presionándome las sienes con los dedos para evitar que mi cabeza fuera a explotar, demasiado cansado como para siquiera mirarte a los ojos. Las manos te temblaban y las escondiste detrás de tu espalda como para que no me diera cuenta, y algo había en tu semblante que se asemejaba un poco al de aquel que está a punto de ser juzgado por un crimen que jamás cometió. Y comenzaste tu defensa sin necesidad de mi interrogatorio, la voz queda, temblorosa y enronquecida, y sin embargo un brillo de implacable decisión en cada una de tus palabras, Granger: _"Yo quiero que sepa que no le voy a pedir nada, salvo que me escuche. Prometí no pedirle explicaciones, y no lo haré_ –y te pausaste por un momento como esperando que yo dijera algo, que replicara, pero yo permanecía con el rostro hundido en la palma de la mano como si no estuvieras ahí revolviendo mi vida entera a tu antojo; y continuaste, con la voz más débil, con la voluntad vacilante_-… pero quiero que sepa que yo continuaré viniendo a su despacho… Y que voy a estar ahí por si usted quiere volver a verme… algún día"_, y tus últimas palabras sirvieron para tensarme como un hilo a merced de la incredulidad y la desesperación, porque para ti todo parecía tan sencillo como jugar a mirarnos a la distancia y encontrarnos a la sombra, porque no entendías las consecuencias que todo esto estaba teniendo en mí, porque te supe siempre más madura, más centrada, y porque eso abría una grieta en la armadura de mis dudas, porque quizá… y por primera vez en la noche te miré directamente a los ojos, porque quizá…

"_¿Por qué, Granger?"._ Tú enrojeciste visiblemente mirando al suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante que hubieras visto jamás, rehuyendo del escrutinio de mi mirada mientras balbuceabas de una forma apenas audible _"Porque creo que lo quiero, profesor_". _"Cree",_ me limité a apuntar, incapaz de decir nada más porque de repente me faltaba el aire y me encontré mareado y perdido, aplastado bajo el peso de tus palabras, pero la observación pareció ofenderte profundamente, porque frunciste el ceño y me miraste a los ojos con la frente en alto, casi retándome con tu sentencia final: _"Lo quiero"._

Si pasaron segundos o vidas antes de que dejara tu mirada para sumir mis ojos en las brasas que ardían envueltas en llamas en la chimenea, lo ignoro. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido al mismo tiempo que mi corazón, que reanudó desbocado la marcha apenas cuando a lo lejos, como si de un sueño se tratara, oí tus pasos alejándose para luego abrir la puerta que conducía a mi despacho. _"Granger_ –te dije temiendo profundamente algo a lo que no quise darle nombre, y te sentí detenerte y mirarme expectante-. _Quédese"._ Y deshiciste tus pasos despacio, acercándote hacia mí, sentándote a mi lado sin que necesitara hacerte una invitación, sin permiso, insolentemente, insufriblemente rompiendo una más de mis tantas barreras, y te quedaste como hipnotizada observando el sinuoso movimiento de las lenguas de fuego mientras yo las veía bailar en tus ojos, y tus pecas parecían brillar con más fuerza que las pavesas y yo no pude evitar delinear con los dedos el resplandeciente montículo de una rodilla que escapaba de tu falda escolar, provocando en ti un ligero sobresalto que me hizo retirar la mano sólo un segundo antes de que tú la volvieras a colocar sobre tu pierna, entrelazando los dedos con los míos, acariciando con un minúsculo pulgar moreno el dorso de mi propia mano.

"_Esto está mal, Granger",_ te dije en voz baja, y sin embargo dibujaba el borde de tu dedo meñique con la yema de mi pulgar, regodeándome en la forma en que la fina pelusilla dorada de tu antebrazo se erizaba ante mi leve caricia. Tú retiraste la vista del fuego y me miraste a los ojos limpiamente, sin un ápice de remordimientos o de culpas, parpadeando como si despertaras de un sueño. _"Lo está, ¿cierto?"_ dijiste paseando libremente tu mirada por mi rostro, contemplándome sin reservas y haciéndome sentir completamente desnudo antes de detenerte en mis labios, antes de acercarte lenta, casi solemnemente a mi rostro. _"Lo está",_ alcancé a responderte en un débil jadeo antes de que las bocas se unieran entreabiertas y húmedas, antes de que las lenguas reconocieran su tacto aterciopelado y que los dientes atraparan labios enrojecidos e inflamados de reclamar tantas noches, tantos besos pendientes.

* * *

En teoría esto sería un one-shot corto, pero mientras se escribía fue alargándose y aún quedan muchas cosas pendientes de escribir, así que estará dividido en tres partes. La historia está finalizada en mi mente, la segunda parte está en proceso de ser escrita, y yo no prometo actualizar pronto porque luego quedo muy, muy mal.

- S.


	2. Chapter 2

Tengo cerca de veinte meses de atraso, unas doscientas excusas y un único capítulo. Me gusta suponer que por ahí hay alguien a quien todavía le interesa éste último, porque los meses y las excusas me los guardo para mí.

**En Revolución**

**Parte II.**

Nadie jamás dice nada de las moscas. De la muerte nos han preparado para enfrentar el dolor, la agonía, la partida, los llantos, pero no las moscas. Nunca las moscas. Y yo las siento ya revolotear alrededor de la herida, hundiendo sus sucias patas en la sangre caliente, intuyendo entre vuelos erráticos el cadáver, la putrefacción próxima de mi carne. No existe tal cosa como la muerte elegante, y de esta forma indigna se acerca mi hora: ya lo zumban las moscas. El fragor de la batalla ha cesado; el aire es denso y caliente, huele a sangre y huele a muerte. Ya se acerca mi hora.

Nunca, durante mi vida, me permití creer en Dios. Tampoco en la mitología del juicio, del castigo divino o la recompensa celestial. Creo más en la existencia desdibujándose despacio ante mis ojos; creo que después de la vida sólo se vislumbra la nada más brutal. Pero quizá me equivoque. Espero me equivoque. Supongo que me gustaría toparme a mi vida de frente, desandar cada paso que he dado desde mi nacimiento hasta mi muerte, ver a Dios a los ojos y decirle a la cara, con la voz fuerte y el pecho inflamado de orgullo, que no me arrepiento de nada. La marca ha dejado de doler; Él está muerto. No me arrepiento de nada.

O bien,_ de casi nada_. Quizá ahora que mi tiempo termina pueda permitirme, no sin cierto capricho, reprocharme la postergación. Postergación que de ninguna forma quisiera llamar "tiempo perdido"; si hay un Dios sabrá que ningún momento con ella fue tiempo perdido. También sabrá cuánto daría por una noche, por una hora, por tan sólo un minuto más. Pero tenía tan sólo dieciséis años, y yo la dolorosa tarea de ignorar que comenzábamos a desearnos, que los besos se teñían de urgencia y que sus dedos en mi espalda quemaban cada noche un poco más. Porque era sólo una niña jugándose en la boca los cubitos de azúcar para el té. Porque sus manos se enredaban en mi cuello. Porque me besaba con labios abiertos y el azúcar disolviéndose entre su lengua y la mía. Porque era sólo una niña que de un momento a otro se me antojaba mujer.

Pero el té terminaba cada noche en la bandeja, siempre intacto, siempre frío, porque el calor y el tacto se perdían entre mis manos y su piel; su piel que ardía con la intensidad de mil fuegos incluso a través del uniforme escolar. Y entonces gemía. Gemía y se detonaban todas las alarmas, de nuevo demasiado tarde, de nuevo demasiado lejos. _"Debes volver a tu torre"_, le ordenaba susurrándole entre besos roncos. _"Sólo un minuto más"_. Pero debía acomodarle la ropa, besarle la frente, aferrarme al último atisbo de mi sanidad mental._ "Es tarde ya"_, separándome de su cuerpo caliente, levantándome del sofá. Hoy firmaría una carta permiso por si Umbridge, por si Filch. Mañana intentaría distraerla en cuanto llegara a mis habitaciones. Quizá le preguntaría de Potter y ella bufaría antes de decir cuánto intenta convencerlo de la importancia de enfocarse en sus lecciones de Oclumancia y cuán poco le hace caso. Quizá nos besaríamos ya demasiado tarde. Quizá estaría a salvo esa noche también.

_"¿De verdad, Severus? ¿Literatura muggle?"_ preguntaste esa noche, con sorna, tomando del librero una edición antiquísima de Romeo y Julieta que perteneció a mi madre, arqueando ligeramente la ceja derecha en un gesto que era más mío que tuyo y cuya aparición en tu rostro infantil me hizo reprimir apenas una sonrisa. Comencé a relatarte la historia de Shakespeare según los anales de la magia mientras acomodabas la cabeza en mi regazo y mis dedos jugaban a ensortijar tus cabellos castaños: el drama de un mago de sangre pura caído en desgracia por las relaciones que había cosechado con los muggles; el ministerio creyendo que sus libros eran peligrosos, que revelaban demasiado; la orden de hacerlo envenenar. Tú escuchabas con los ojos cerrados y apretando el libro contra tu pecho.

_"¿Reconoces alguna poción en particular?"_, te pregunté suavemente envolviendo con mi mano la mano con la que sujetabas el libro. _"Julieta. El filtro de los muertos en vida"_, susurraste abriendo los ojos brillantes. Toda tú eres brillante, Hermione._ "Pero es muy cruel"_, dijiste, y tu voz sonaba levemente herida. Supe exactamente por qué, y algo parecido a la culpa y con el color de los años pasados me aguijoneó a la altura del pecho. Procediste a explicarme tu propia teoría sobre la magia, tu convicción de que no existía tal cosa como la sangre mágica, pura o impura, de que todos somos exactamente iguales._ "Es sólo manejo de energía -seguiste-. Cuestión de potenciar habilidades. Está comprobado que las habilidades son genéticamente hereditarias, ¿sabes? Es lógico que entre individuos que las han desarrollado nazcan niños con cierto potencial. Pero pensar en pureza de sangre..."_. Yo te escuchaba fascinado y escandalizado al mismo tiempo: tus ideas eran peligrosas en los tiempos que corrían; era cuestión de tiempo que una horda de fanáticos eugenistas escapara de Azkaban. Ya estaba todo arreglado. Esas ideas revolucionarias sobre la pureza de la sangre eran para los mortífagos motivo suficiente para asesinar a cualquiera de la peor de las maneras. Viniendo de ti, justamente de ti... no lo quise ni imaginar. Un escalofrío me lamió la espalda mientras tú seguías hablando de ideales de igualdad y de liberación. La pasión brillaba con tal intensidad en tus ojos que supe que por defenderlos habrías dado sin pensarlo un segundo la vida; ese mismo día, torturada por mortífagos; cuatro siglos atrás, ejecutada por el ministerio. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí miedo. Miedo por ti, por tu vida. Miedo también por la contundencia de la certeza, Hermione: entonces ya te quería.

Uno puede dejar de temer a muchas cosas: se pierde el miedo al dolor, al hambre, a la soledad y a la miseria. Quien me conozca sabrá incluso que se puede perder el miedo al miedo mismo. Sin embargo, el no tener nada que temer fue en mi caso el resultado directo de no haber tenido nunca nada que perder. Por eso todo funcionaba. Por eso el plan era perfecto hasta que, tomado de su mano pequeña, entre la ligera callosidad de su dedo medio y una manchita de tinta negra, llegó a mi vida el miedo. Y es que la situación era difícil, era jodidamente difícil. Mis disfraces se multiplicaban, pendían de hilos finísimos que a ratos parecían enredarme en la telaraña de mis propias mentiras. Desconfiaban los mortífagos, retomando fuerzas, del lado del Señor Oscuro. Desconfiaba la Orden del Fénix, abatiéndose lentamente, del lado de Albus. Desconfiaba también el ministerio, gobernando Hogwarts, del lado de nadie.

Ninguno tenía algo más que la sospecha de que yo los traicionaba. Todas las certezas le pertenecían a Albus y con eso me bastaba. Pero si alguien se hubiera enterado sería la confirmación absoluta de todas mis deslealtades. Porque no sólo era una niña; era mi alumna, era una sangre sucia, era la amiga de Potter, era Hermione Granger. Albus lo hubiera reprobado. La Orden me hubiera condenado. El ministerio me hubiera perseguido. Los mortífagos me hubieran asesinado.

Uno puede dejar de temer a muchas cosas: se pierde el miedo a la reprobación, a la condenación, a la persecusión y a la muerte. El temor de que por cometer un error a ella le pase algo -lo sé de primera mano- nunca se pierde.

Era cerca de mediodía y caminaba por las mazmorras cuando el castillo se sacudió por primera vez. Desde el vestíbulo llegaba el sonido de los estudiantes en tropel, los gritos, los chillidos de los niños. El corazón se me detuvo. El mundo se me detuvo. La fuga se había ejecutado ya, pero yo no sabía nada acerca de un ataque. Que no me hubieran convocado sólo podía significar que había sido descubierto. _Hermione._Corrí tan rápido como se puede correr cuando se siente tener la vida en vilo, con la amarga impresión de que jamás esos pasillos habían sido tan largos. A lo lejos se adivinaba la masa confusa de gente siendo atravesada por las luces rojas, azules y verdes. _No._ Sabía que estarías presentando tus TIMOS en el gran comedor. _Hermione. No._ Hogwarts temblaba, palpitaba, se revolvía desde sus propios cimientos.

Cuando por fin llegué al vestíbulo, con la varita alzada y los nudillos blancos de la presión ejercida, pensé que estaba preparado para lo que fuera. Sé reconocer que me equivoqué.

Las luces volaban en todas direcciones, explotaban a pocos centímetros de las cabezas de los alumnos más pequeños, que gritaban fascinados ante la lluvia de pequeños destellos. Los más grandes vitoreaban el desastre causado a todas luces por los gemelos Weasley, que volaban estrepitosamente en un par de escobas viejas lanzando fuegos de colores, rehiletes pirotécnicos, estrellas de artificio. Apoyándome en una columna me dispuse a hacer lo que el resto del personal hacía: contemplar el espectáculo con un dejo de retorcida satisfacción sin estar dispuesto a nada más. Umbridge corría en todas direcciones intentando escapar del dragón de fuego que amenazaba con morderle el trasero, chillando, gritando, _"¡Hagan algo, por Merlín!"_. Entre el bullicio alcancé a escuchar la voz falsamente apenada de Minerva: _"Pero Dolores, según el último decreto no estamos autorizados para hacer nada al respecto"_. No pude más que esbozar una media sonrisa.

Fue entonces cuando te vi, riendo limpiamente junto a Luna Lovegood, que giraba con los ojos azules muy abiertos y las manos en alto revolviendo con los dedos las partículas luminiscentes, haciéndolas cambiar de color e iluminando tus mejillas de azul, de violeta, de oro. Alzabas un brazo para alcanzar una estrella plateada cuando sentiste todo el peso de mis ojos sobre ti, y me devolviste la mirada encogiéndote un poco, apenada, sin dejar de sonreir. Asentí con la cabeza y la media sonrisa antes de que volvieras a alzar la mano e hicieras botar la pequeña estrella contra las cabezas de unos Hufflepuff de primer año que estallaron felices en carcajadas infantiles. Entonces te quedaste muy quieta y te giraste hacia mí, intentando controlar tu sonrisa mordiéndote los labios, con las mejillas coloreadas de verde, de plata, de malva, con los ojos brillantes, sonriéndome a mí, Hermione. Sonriéndome sólo a mí.

Fue francamente trágico que el día no pudiera terminar así. El llamado llegó poco después, pero Dumbledore me ordenó no asistir. Algo estaba pasando en el Departamento de Misterios; seis estudiantes de Hogwarts y una docena de mortífagos. Sabía que ella estaría ahí, arriesgándose a todo por la imprudencia de Potter, porque todo se hubiera evitado si tan sólo Potter. Las horas de espera sólo fueron comparables a la tortura recibida a manos del Señor Oscuro tras la batalla. _"Dumbledore aún confía en mí, Señor. Es vital para nosotros que siga siendo así"_. Pero el Señor Oscuro estaba molesto, muy molesto. La Orden del Fénix llegó justo a tiempo: la única baja fue Black y consiguieron capturar a todos los mortífagos: Dolohov, Malfoy, Crabbe, Avery, Jugson, Rookwood, Macnair, Nott, Mulciber, los hermanos Lestrange. Sólo el Señor Oscuro consiguió escapar de la batalla perdida. Sólo él y Bellatrix Lestrange, que a la derecha del Lord sonreía cínicamente mientras, uno tras otro, los Cruciatus me azotaban la espalda.

Crucé el umbral de mis habitaciones sabiendo de antemano que estarías ahí. Por el rabillo del ojo te vi temblando, sentada a la orilla de mi cama mientras me dirigía al sofá frente a la chimenea. No quise siquiera voltear a verte. _"Severus..."_, susurraste apenas, caminando lentamente hacia mí mientras intentaba deshacerme del nudo en la garganta. _"Severus, ¿estás bien?"_, insististe, colocando tentativamente tu mano sobre mi hombro, que sacudí alejándome todo lo que pude de ti.

_"No tienes idea, Hermione_ —te dije entre dientes, con la vista fija en la chimenea, sintiendo los ojos inyectados de rabia, sin una sola emoción en la voz—. _No tienes una puta idea de lo estúpido e irresponsable que fue lo de esta noche"_. De ti apenas un jadeo ahogado, un leve sollozo._ "Sirius murió"_, dijiste tras dos o tres eternidades, como si eso lo explicara todo, como si fuera algún tipo de justificación, como si su muerte no hubiera sido causa directa del magistral derroche de imprudencia que fue el haber ido al Departamento de Misterios guiados por la jodida visión de un adolescente que no sabe más que ignorar todo lo que hemos hecho por salvarle el pellejo._ "Me importa una mierda Black_ —te dije mirándote por primera vez—. _Era un arrogante, un irresponsable de la misma talla que ustedes. Y sin embargo, Granger, era también un mago mucho más experimentado que tú o cualquiera de tus malditos amigos"_. Retrocediste un par de pasos en cuanto me puse en pie, hablándome con la mirada vacía y la voz tan distante. _"Lamento causarte tantas molestias. No volverá a ocurrir"_, y dándome la espalda caminaste hacia la puerta, la frente tan alta que hería.

_No_. Mis mano se aferró a tu brazo como una garra y un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba abajo al sentir tu piel palpitando bajo la mía._ Circe bendita, estás viva. "¿No te das cuenta, niña idiota?"_, te dije al oído logrando apenas que no me vacilara la voz mientras tú temblabas y te sacudías intentando safarte de mi agarre._ "Mierda, Hermione. ¡Mierda! Pudiste haber sido tú"_. Por la forma en que te quedaste quieta de repente y tu mano se posó sobre mi mano, supe que habías comprendido lo que yo no era capaz de decir. Acariciaste cada uno de mis dedos, que cedieron derrotados ante tu tacto. Te giraste despacio buscando mis ojos con los tuyos, apenas susurrando._ "Estoy bien, Severus... De verdad, estoy bien"_. No pude evitar la mueca despectiva, la voz convertida en apenas un silbido._ "No sabes cómo lamentó Bellatrix que Dolohov fuera capturado. Fue tan heróica la forma en que atacó a la sangre sucia. Se relamía los dientes, Hermione. Reía. No sabes lo que es estar frente al Señor Oscuro escuchando que han estado a punto de matarte y permanecer indiferente. No tienes una puta idea"_._ "Entonces pídeme que lo deje_ —me retaste, de nuevo ese brillo, esa intensidad de mujer perfilando tus rasgos—._ Dime que el hecho de que participe en esta guerra es demasiado para ti y te juro que lo dejo"_. Y sabía que lo harías tan bien como tú sabías que yo no sería capaz de pedírtelo. Que ambos sabíamos que la guerra es más grande que tú, que yo, que lo que sea que hemos sido nosotros. Que si habíamos de morir, nos dejaríamos morir. Que jamás sobrepondríamos nuestra voluntad ante lo que parece correcto.

_"Sólo dímelo, Severus, y lo haré"_.

Lo que parece correcto es morderte con labios y dientes furiosos; guardarme las palabras. Lo que parece correcto es atender a la urgencia. Aferrarme a tu cintura. Dejar que enredes tus dedos en mi cabello. Tus piernas entre mis piernas.

Estamos sucios de polvo, de sangre, de sudor, de miedo. Nos guiamos torvamente a la cama en una torpe lucha de manos y dientes, de vaho y jadeos que gana ella cuando mis rodillas tropiezan con el borde de la cama y me dejo caer de espaldas, su peso mínimo sobre mi cuerpo. Es ella quien se acomoda a horcajadas provocando el encuentro entre su sexo y mi sexo, dejándome adivinar su calor aún a través de las capas de tela: su sexo es lava y quema. Es ella quien de un brusco movimiento se despoja al tiempo de sujetador, camiseta y sudadera tirando de ellos por encima de su cabeza (asoma un ombligo en la llanura de su blanco vientre; asoman dos pechos libres sólo un segundo antes de ser embestidos por mi boca urgente). Es ella quien gime y descubre mi pecho arrancando de cuajo los botones de la casaca cuando me aferro a manos llenas a sus nalgas y la pego más a mí, la presiono contra la erección que de tanto apremio duele. Hundo la cara en su cuello y me permito quedarme un momento sintiendo la presión de su sexo cálido contra mi sexo, de sus pezones erguidos contra mi pecho, de sus senos aplastándose contra mi cuerpo. _"Severus"_, suspira contra mi oído. Y sé que ya no puedo más.

Me giro preso de un impulso violento sin ser capaz de separarla de mi cuerpo, embistiendo sobre la ropa que queda, clavando su cuerpo menudo contra el colchón. Ella llora sin darse cuenta de que llora, y por un momento me aterro. Pero sus manos se cuelan entre su cuerpo y mi cuerpo y buscan desesperadas un botón que apenas cede lo suficiente para darle paso a una mano que se aferra alrededor de mi miembro y me hace morderle un hombro y gruñir. Sé que no tiene miedo. Me incorporo sólo lo suficiente para sacarle los vaqueros y la ropa interior, que se enredan ridículamente en sus pies a causa de las zapatillas. Se las quita dando patadas mientras yo me desvisto del bóxer y del pantalón.

No hubo preámbulos ni besos, y no sabría decir si lo que hicimos aquella noche era más parecido al amor o a la guerra. La penetré de un solo golpe sintiéndola gruñir sobre la carne blanda de mi hombro y horadar con sus uñas mi espalda. Tuve que contener la respiración y quedarme quieto un segundo para no terminar, para no correrme a destiempo. Luego vinieron sus talones cubiertos por unos absurdos calcetines rojos clavándose en mis pantorrillas, su pelvis empujándose contra la mía y algo puramente instintivo flotando en el aire entre el aroma a sudor y a sexo, entre los gruñidos y el sonido húmedo de mis testículos al chocar con su trasero. Necesitábamos esto. Estábamos heridos de batalla, de pérdida, de futuro incierto. Éramos un solo animal voluptuoso lamiéndose el propio pellejo. Parecía lo correcto.

Era imposible no ceder ante la visión de su rostro perlado de sudor, de los dos dientes asomando apenas entre su boquita roja y ensalivada, de las aletillas de su nariz dilatándose rítmicamente, de sus ojos entornados y vidriosos mirándome de frente: otra vez ese fuego. Se estaba viniendo. Podía sentir su sexo temblando antes de las primeras palpitaciones._ "Sostenme fuerte, Severus"_, dijo entre jadeos. _"Me voy a caer"_. Y la apreté contra mi cuerpo mientras su orgasmo detonaba el mío demoliendo a su paso el mundo entero.

La imperiosidad de la guerra nos ciega y nos lleva a cometer imprudencias. No fue apropiado dejarse llevar de esa manera, pero el gusto que me deja aún hoy en la boca es de pura inevitabilidad y el recuerdo casi me hace sonreír en mi agonía: tenía que pasar. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar. De otro modo la vida hubiese sido dolorosamente insoportable.

_"¿Qué piensas?"_, preguntó con algo parecido al miedo un rato después, cuando las respiraciones habían regresado a su ritmo natural y el sudor comenzaba a evaporarse de la piel. Y mi mirada se permitió vagar unos momentos por su cuerpo tibio enredado desde hace poco en la sábana, tras deshacerse de los calcetines. Tenía las mejillas encendidas de rubor, repentinamente tímida y pudorosa, infinitamente dulce y suave._ "Pienso que estamos hechos un asco y necesitamos una ducha"_, le respondí incorporándome antes de alzarla en brazos, antes de que emitiera un sonido ahogado de sorpresa y me echara los brazos al cuello intentando esconder su rostro rojo de vergüenza mientras la llevaba hacia el baño. Y a pesar de que nunca fue lo apropiado, y a pesar de todas las imprudencias, puedo ver a Dios a los ojos y decirle con certeza que no me arrepiento de nada.

_"¿Te da vergüenza que te vea desnuda después de lo que acaba de pasar?"_, susurro entre el canto del agua cayendo en la ducha, trazando apenas con las yemas de dos dedos la perfecta curvatura de tu cuello, la aguda geometría de tu clavícula. Niegas cerrando los ojos, finísima pelusilla dorada erizándose ante el contacto, y aflojas el agarre de la sábana bajo tus axilas para demostrar tu negativa. La sábana resbala por tu cuerpo descubriendo tus senos, tu vientre blanco, y se detiene justo en tus caderas. Pareces una Afrodita envuelta en seda negra. Pero abres los ojos y me miras. Te sobreviene el impulso de cubrirte, de cruzar sólo un poco los delgados brazos. Evitas mirarme mientras mis dedos descienden entre tus pechos, turbada por mi rotunda desnudez. Mi mano sigue descendiendo, deshaciendo el frágil nudo de tus brazos sobre tu torso desnudo, develando un par de senos redondos coronados por dos pequeñas aureolas claras. Acaricio apenas tu ombligo, regodeándome en la forma en que tus senos suben y bajan mientras se acelera tu respiración. Toco la sábana justo por encima de tu monte de venus; jadeas. Mis dedos siguen el borde hasta tu flanco izquierdo, y me permito subir una vez más, sólo un momento para delinear tu cintura antes de emprender de nuevo mi viaje hacia el sur, mis dedos internándose entre la seda y tu piel en busca del calor de tu cadera. La sábana cae de tu cuerpo. Estás desnuda. Eres preciosa. No lo digo, pero intuyo que lo entiendes al mirarme a los ojos, y no sé de dónde sacas el carmín para encender tu rostro aún más, pero me abrazas escondiendo el rostro en mi pecho, cubriéndote con mi propio cuerpo sin importarte que contra tu vientre se roce mi incipiente erección. La violenta urgencia de la cama ha devenido en un manso cariño, en la necesidad imperiosa de protegerte, de saberte bien, de que te sientas cómoda conmigo. Y, como si no lo hubiera sabido de antemano, el corazón me da un vuelco: _es verdad que te quiero_. Te aprieto contra mí y te beso en la frente. _"Vamos a la ducha"_.

Te lavo primero el cabello, que te cubre media espalda, lacio y largo del agua corriendo. Lo recoges hacia un lado para que pueda lavarte la nuca con las manos enjabonadas, descendiendo toda la ruta por tu espalda, recreándome en tu espina, en tus omóplatos finos. Bebo agua de tu cuello mientras te aprientas contra mi pecho suspirando, enlazando en tu vientre tu mano a la mía. Sigo bebiendo y bajando, besando tu columna vertebral, bebiendo como un náufrago el agua que se estanca en tus pocillos de venus, no pudiendo resistir el impulso de morder suavemente el redondeado trasero, de trazar con la lengua la delicada línea en que se une con una de tus piernas morenas. Tiemblas entera y suspiras. _"Severus"_. Te hago girar despacio, poniéndonos de frente, tú de pie, yo de rodillas. Beso tu vientre, Hermione, te adoro como adoran los muggles a sus santos. Te pido perdón. Te rezo. Bebo de tu ombligo, muerdo los huesillos de tus caderas, bajo por tus piernas lamiendo, bebiendo. Entre tus muslos dorados alcanzo a ver los hematomas justo ahí donde mi cadera embestía contra tus piernas abiertas. Tienes que apoyar las manos en mis hombros cuando mis labios los besan. Las piernas te fallan y debo aferrarte por la cadera cuando mi boca se interna más allá de la piel. Tu cuerpo es un río, es agua fluyendo. Yo bebo del delta y te sostengo; no te dejo caer.

Gimiendo mi nombre me jalas suavemente del cabello para separarme de tu centro, con las piernas temblando aún. Me atraes hacia arriba, hacia tu boca, y me besas tan hondo que quema. Ya no hay en ti un solo atisbo de vergüenza. Me miras, por primera vez me miras; contemplas la totalidad de mi desnudez.

Sé que jamás he sido un hombre físicamente atractivo. Tampoco me importó jamás. Durante mi juventud, mientras los chicos probaban al espejo la sonrisa encantadora o el cabello desordenadamente genial, yo pasaba los días enfrascado en la lectura de un nuevo libro en la biblioteca, experimentando con pociones en alguna aula vacía. Siempre pragmático, siempre reduciendo lo verdadero a lo útil, a lo sustancial. Las sonrisas se tiñen de años, el cabello se cae, la firmeza de la faz se pierde. El conocimiento no me abandonó jamás. Y sin embargo, de pie en aquella ducha, con sus ojos castaños sobre mi cuerpo, ansié por un momento haber tenido algo de aquello. No era sólo mi fealdad natural. Eran también los años y las cicatrices. No era un hombre atractivo, y de pronto me sentí expuesto, desvalido, sin nada que ofrecer ante una niña-mujer capaz de hacer que mi mundo entero dejara de girar.

Delineabas mis hombros tal y como yo lo había hecho contigo. Con el torso surcado de cicatrices, tus dedos parecían dudar qué camino tomar. Adiviné algo parecido a la tristeza en tus ojos. También algo que se asemejaba mucho al coraje. Tu dedo índice optó por recorrer la cicatriz más grande, la que me cruzaba el corazón y apuntaba hacia mi vientre, perdiendo la punta en el nacimiento de los ensortijados vellos negros. Tu mano llegó más allá, sin embargo, acariciando mi miembro que palpitaba hinchado entre tus dedos. _"Eres perfecto"_, dijiste mirándome a los ojos, antes de emprender con tu boca, cerrando los ojos, el camino que había trazado tu dedo. Mi vientre se convulsionó violentamente ante la caricia de tu lengua, entendiendo exactamente qué es lo que querías hacer. Se me secó la boca.

Quizá demasiado tarde comprendí que la complejidad está seriamente valorada. Que las cosas realmente valiosas lo son debido a su sencillez, a su claridad, a su naturaleza meridiana: los débiles pasos resonando en la habitación (demasiado solemnes, demasiado extraños como para ser ella), el sonido de una mano ahuyentando a las moscas, el canto de un vaso chocando contra la irregularidad de mis dientes, el agua resbalando por mi garganta seca. Son las cosas verdaderamente importantes: la extraña compañía que no puedo más que agradecer, las atenciones simples que me permiten sentirme todavía humano. Los detalles.

_"¿Herman Hesse fue también un mago?"_ preguntaste una noche, sentándote a mi lado con el libro empolvado sobre las piernas. _"Pese a que hubiera sido —en mi opinión— un mago magnífico, Hermione, Herman Hesse fue total, rotunda e insultantemente muggle. Pero fue también un excelente escritor. Y Demian... "_. Coloqué mi mano sobre el libro —sólo un pretexto para acariciar con los dedos tus piernas; el verano fue largo sin ti—._ "... Es uno de los libros que más disfruto leer"_. Te quedaste pensando un momento, antes de hablar con una sonrisa extraña bailándote en los labios. _"Demian. Es un nombre bonito. Si la poción fallara podríamos llamarle Demian"_. Sabía, por supuesto, que no lo decías en serio. Sabía que estabas jugando. Pero había tantas cosas que tú no sabías, Hermione, y que jamás te diría: el horrocrux, la maldición, el juramento, Albus. Sobre todo Albus. Inevitablemente me tensé._ "La poción no fallará. Vuelve a tu torre"_. Me levanté hacia la puerta sin voltear a verte y la abrí invitándote a salir. _"Por Merlín, Severus... es sólo una broma"_, dijiste posando tu mano sobre la mía y haciéndome cerrar despacio la puerta. _"No la encuentro en absoluto divertida". "¿Tanto te molestaría tener un hijo conmigo?"_, preguntaste frunciendo el ceño, levemente indignada. _"Ni siquiera lo he pensado. Tampoco tú deberías hacerlo"_. Parecías ligeramente triste, también. _"¿Por qué no?"_. Suspiré cansado. _"Porque tienes dieciséis años y no sabes siquiera si sobreviviremos a esta guerra. Personalmente, Hermione, me sobran razones para pensar que yo, por lo menos, no lo haré. Estoy en una situación increíblemente difícil. Maldita sea. Ni siquiera debería permitir que estuvieras aquí". "Eso lo sé"_. Sí. Estabas triste. _"¿Qué pasa si termino preso, Hermione? ¿Qué si muero?"_, te pregunté suavizando un poco la voz, intentando que comprendieras. Tú rodeaste con los brazos mi cintura y hundiste la frente en mi pecho._ "Entonces me consolará el hecho de haber podido estar contigo todo el tiempo que fue posible"_. Te devolví el abrazo apoyando la barbilla sobre tu cabeza._ "Lo más sensato sería que no volvieras por aquí". "También lo sé"_, pero no te importaba, y te elevaste sobre las puntas de tus pies para alcanzar mi boca en un contacto brevísimo y tierno._ "Buenas noches, Severus"_, y te marchaste por la puerta dejándome con una sensación contradictoria, a un solo tiempo amarga y dulce, en la boca del estómago.

Me permito abrir un momento los ojos, luchando contra el vértigo, y un par de pupilas verdes me regresan la mirada._ Lo siento tanto, Lily_ (pero Lily está muerta y ha sido mi culpa; la herida aún duele y sé que yo no he muerto aún)._ Pero mira, Lily: tu hijo está vivo. Espero que algún día me perdones. Yo ya me perdoné._ Dejo que mis memorias escapen libres por mis ojos mientras sus ojos, me miran con pena._ No soporto la pena, Lily, la lástima. Es terrible la lástima. Por un momento quisiera entregarle también mis recuerdos con ella, Lily; que sepa -que sepas- que no he sido ningún mártir. Que mi vida fue tan dura como lo es la vida misma y que, sin embargo, en los últimos años, algunas noches, por unas horas, quizá sin merecerlo, fui completamente feliz._

_"Te quiero"_, susurraste en mi oído. Desnudos en mitad del lío de sábanas te mecías despacio sobre mí, en mí, envolviéndome con los brazos el cuello y con las piernas la cintura. Sobre mí, en mí, que sentado y cruzado de piernas me abrazaba a tu cintura y, con una mano aferrada a tu trasero, te atraía hacia mí antes de permitirte alejarte un poco para acercarte otra vez, para que tu sexo me envolviera por completo de nuevo, resbalando lento, pausado y lento. _"Por Merlín, Severus, esto es perfecto..."_ suspirabas, besando mi frente, mi nariz, mi barbilla._ "No sabes cuánto te quiero"_. Yo bufaba restregando la cara contra tu cuello, excitado, desesperado por no saber decir que yo también te quiero, Hermione. Que estar en ti es perfecto. Que toda tú eres perfecta. Que eres lo más parecido a la paz en esta tierra de tormentos. Que eres el ojo de la tormenta. El punto de convergencia. _"Te quiero, Severus, te quiero"_, gemías, entre movimientos cada vez más erráticos, entre uñas y dientes y besos y jadeos y saliva. Cuando el orgasmo azotó tensando tu espalda en un arco perfecto y mi rostro contraído se hundió entre tus senos, de todo lo que te quería decir una sola palabra ronca, inflamada, un solo rugido salió de mi pecho:_ "¡Hermione!"_. Y supe que lo entendías.

_Quisiera que estuviera aquí, Lily. Que fueran sus ojos castaños los que me miraran en vez de los tuyos -los suyos- verdes que me miran con compasión. Me acostumbré demasiado a su presencia, incorrecta y persistente, en mi vida. Sé que estuvo mal, Lily, lo sé. No me mires así. Más de una vez intenté alejarla, te lo juro. Pero ella siempre volvía. Cada noche, en mis habitaciones. Siempre volvía. Terminé por acostumbrarme, Lily, por tomar su presencia por hecho. Más de una vez, volviendo de alguna reunión especialmente complicada, me sorprendía al encontrar mi recámara sin ella. Aún me siento culpable al recordar la punzada de rencorosa decepción que me aguijoneaba el cuerpo. Pero entonces se abría la puerta del baño y ella aparecía frotándose los ojos, con el rostro rosado y húmedo, con las pestañas oscuras y mojadas y la marca de un cojín en su mejilla izquierda. El corazón me latía con violencia cuando se acercaba, aún medio dormida, y hablando casi para sí me abrazaba con fuerza. _"Volviste. Estás aquí"_. Ella siempre me esperó, Lily. Siempre._

Siento mi cuerpo convulsionarse. La respiración se descontrola, la boca se me seca. Por primera vez me abruma la desesperación de saber que moriré sin verla una vez más. No quiero morir así. Por favor, no así. Siento la tos y la amarga espuma en la garganta. Siento la náusea y el vértigo. Creo que voy a vomitar.

—¡Déjalo, Harry! ¡Lo estás lastimando!

La voz es un chillido casi histérico.

Circe bendita.

Estás aquí.


	3. Chapter 3

Sólo quiero que sepan que quizá sufrí esto más de lo que lo sufrirán ustedes. Que no será necesario que me busquen para matarme porque hacer esto me ha dolido tanto que quizá me moriré esta misma noche de pura tristeza, aunque me reconforta el hecho de que las reflexiones de Severus se hayan equivocado en más de una cosa. También quiero que sepan que les estoy eternamente agradecida por haber seguido esta historia, que es probablemente a la que más cariño le tengo. Nunca me voy a cansar de agradecerles por sus reviews, por sus alertas, por sus lecturas silenciosas.

Sepan también que en mi perfil encontrarán una especie de epílogo a esta historia. Supongo que al ver el título sabrán de inmediato cuál es. A las personas que siguen "La Memoria de los Elefantes", les adelanto que quizá mañana mismo suba el cuarto capítulo; de no hacerlo, tengan la seguridad de que estará antes de que termine la semana.

Un beso muy grande.

* * *

**En Revolución**

**Parte III.**

Tenía cinco años cuando mi madre me leyó, con un ojo amoratado y el labio inferior roto, un cuento acerca de un niño pequeño que se pierde en el bosque. Durante días duerme a la intemperie y camina en círculos erráticos, aterrado por el sonido que le persigue a cada paso, llorando al no poder encontrar su hogar. En el momento en que se da por vencido y decide dejar de buscar, en el momento en que decide enfrentar el miedo que le causa el resonar a su espalda, se da la vuelta y la ve: la puerta roja, las rejas blancas, las gardenias en las ventanas. A cada paso, a cada metro, su hogar lo seguía arrancado desde los cimientos, sin abandonarlo jamás. Aquella noche soñé que yo era ese niño en el bosque y que corría intentando huir de de la casa de Tobías, que me seguía de cerca intentando aplastarme; las ventanas iluminadas eran ojos furiosos y amarillos, la puerta negra una boca sin dientes que amenazaba con devorarme. Me tomó semanas convencerme de que según las leyes físicas de los muggles y las leyes primarias de la magia, las casas no perseguían a sus habitantes. Me tomó mucho más tiempo darme cuenta de que una casa no es necesariamente un hogar.

Mi hogar se mueve y camina con piernas largas y pasos suaves de mujer. Tiene por ventanas dos orbes de miel que emiten tanta luz que hay que entrecerrar los ojos para mirarla de frente. Mi hogar tiene un lunar en la comisura de la boca y otro más, del color de las ramas de canela, en la piel fina de la ingle izquierda. Mi hogar se muerde la falange de un dedo índice para no gritar cuando está por alcanzar el orgasmo. Luego tiembla entera y ríe de alivio, de saciedad, y sé que así debió resonar la primera risa del mundo. Mi hogar parece pequeño desde afuera, pero el tiempo me enseñó que uno fácilmente puede perderse en su interior. Por eso tuve que memorizar cada milímetro, cada rincón que habito desde las puntas de su cabello, desde sus pecas tostadas por el sol hasta sus tobillos finos, hasta los dedos diminutos de sus pies. Por eso aún sin verla puedo sentir cómo se aproxima sin hacer ruido, cómo me sigue de cerca, cómo no me abandona jamás.

El silencio es una sustancia espesa y se derrama por toda la habitación. Pesa en los tímpanos, resuena más que el fragor de la batalla. El silencio es la antesala de la muerte, y la muerte trastoca el tiempo, y el tiempo al pasar taconea sobre el silencio. Es un círculo de vicio que sabe sólo de una dirección, que no conoce vuelta atrás. Basta un segundo de silencio para arrepentirme de todos los días, de todas las horas en que la quise callar.

_"... y luego dijo que quizá, si yo me arreglaba el cabello, podría llegar a ser 'ligeramente atractiva', ¿puedes creerlo?", _parloteabas contra mi cuello, tus dedos finos jugueteando levemente con el vello bajo mi ombligo. _"Podría creer cualquier cosa, Hermione... _—te dije al oído—. _Lo único que me resulta difícil de creer es que no seas capaz de dejar de hablar ni siquiera por un solo segundo, por Merlín". _Abriste la boca despacio y frunciste el ceño en un gesto dolorosamente ofendido, poniendo distancia entre tu cuerpo y el mío._ "Jamás volveré a decirte nada, Snape". "Si con eso puedo ahorrarme las opiniones estilísticas de las señoritas Brown y Patil, creo que podré sobrevivir". _No respondiste, pero cruzaste los brazos sobre el pecho desnudo y las mejillas se te inflaron levemente de enfado alrededor de los labios rojos y fruncidos._ "¿Qué? ¿Ya no me hablarás?". _Negaste con la cabeza mientras yo suspiraba y me levantaba de la cama poniéndome la ropa interior._ "¿De verdad?", _pero estabas enfurruñada y en mi habitación no hubo más respuesta que el silencio. _"Bien. Iré a las cocinas por algo de comer. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿Quizá un poco de fruta?". _Asentiste casi imperceptiblemente, con el ceño aún fruncido, desinflando sólo un poco las mejillas. _"Perfecto. Más les vale a esos jodidos elfos estar despiertos, porque no me apetece tener que patearlos fuera de sus camas para que...". _Y no pude continuar porque tu voz llenó la habitación de agudas notas de molestia e indignación. _"¡No puedo creer que seas así! Ellos trabajan todo el día, sin salario y sin descanso, ¿y pretendes despertarlos a las tres de la mañana? Eres un irrespetuoso y un...", _pero jamás supe qué más era, porque callaste en el mismo momento en el que fuiste consciente de que yo regresaba gateando a la cama con una media sonrisa pintada en el rostro. _"Oh...", _murmuraste cerrando los ojos._ "Idiota", _te llamé con los labios contra tu vientre. Tus dedos se enredaban en mi cabello y suspirabas _—"Pero qué vil..."— _y, de vez en cuando, reías.

Ella se acerca. Si intento mirar por el rabillo del ojo es apenas un bulto borroso moviéndose con dirección a la cama, pero si dejo que mis párpados caigan puedo sentirla con una claridad abrumadora entre el caos de la habitación y la agonía: se acerca. Siento también cómo Potter se incorpora de mi lado, cómo sale de la habitación despacio —otra vez esa solemnidad, ese luto en vida—, cómo cierra la puerta intentando no hacer ruido. Pero ella se arrodilla y toma mi mano entre sus manos que tiemblan. Me besa con devoción la palma y las yemas de los dedos antes de poner el dorso contra su pecho izquierdo. El corazón le late fuerte, rápido y fuerte, y sólo puedo suspirar aliviado: _Circe bendita, está viva_. Es real: _está viva_.

La tela de su ropa está húmeda y pesada. Huele a tierra y huele a sangre, y no puedo evitar agitarme. Tanteo a ciegas, frenéticamente, dolorosamente buscando entre las capas de tela una herida, gimiendo desesperado. Ella sostiene mi mano con tranquilidad una vez más, cerrándola en un puño agudo que rodea su mano pequeña. De nuevo la besa —esta vez es el dorso, es el lunar de su boca acariciándome un nudillo—, suspira con tristeza y casi puedo tocar con la punta de los dedos las cuerdas que en su garganta se anudan rompiéndole la voz.

—_Tranquilo, Severus... esta sangre no es mía _—dice en un susurro que intenta ser fuerte, y entonces comprendo, de alguna forma, que está bañada en mi propia sangre—. _Ellos lo saben _—sigue, con la voz más clara y suave, acariciándome la frente—._ Y si no lo saben lo intuyen. Pero nadie dirá nada, Severus; no se atreverían. Aún no terminaba la batalla cuando se corrió el rumor de que habías muerto. Ahí, en la Casa de los Gritos, de entre todos los lugares. Enloquecí. Conjuré maldiciones imperdonables. Estaba cegada de dolor y de rabia; no era posible que murieras así, ahí. Maté. Aún cuando el cuerpo de Voldemort cayó sin vida seguí matando. Tengo las manos manchadas de sangre. Ya no soy inocente, Severus. Ahora somos iguales._

A veces la noche era una vorágine roja de sudores y mordiscos y embestidas, de gritos y gruñidos y gemidos inflamados. Otras veces era todo lo contrario, y aquella noche era callada y solemne, y apenas la calma se entretejía de suspiros y del sonido pausado de nuestra respiración vuelta una sola. Apenas me movía despacio en ti, con los brazos apoyados a ambos lados de tu cabeza, absorto en la forma casi imperceptible en que tus cejas se contraían con cada golpe suave, en la manera en que tus labios húmedos y enrojecidos dejaban escapar una corriente de aire cálido que se estrellaba contra mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas. Y abrías apenas los ojos nublados y me veías, pero había tal intensidad en los míos que no podías siquiera sostenerme la mirada. Entonces los cerrabas de nuevo, suspirando, y tu boca depositaba besos que aleteaban como pájaros en mis antebrazos, rozándose por un momento con la serpiente que reptaba de la boca de la calavera, y la visión era tan macabra que tuve que salir de ti y sentarme en la orilla de la cama, porque habías besado mi marca y de pronto estaba mareado y tenía frío. _"No me importa" _dijiste contra mi oído, entendiéndolo todo, rodeándome en un abrazo cálido que presionaba tus senos y tu vientre contra mi espalda, el vello suave de tu sexo contra mi trasero_. "Soy un asesino, Hermione —_te dije con el rostro oculto entre las palmas de mis manos, de las mismas manos con que había torturado y herido, de las mismas manos con que había matado, con las que luego acariciaba tus piernas y tu vientre tan puros, tan culpables de nada, como si tuviera siquiera el derecho a respirar tu mismo aire_—. He hecho cosas terribles. No quiero mancharte". "No podrías", _respondiste, besándome la nuca, inclinándome hacia atrás en tu abrazo, suavemente, lentamente hasta quedar acostados en la cama, tu pecho latiendo furioso contra mi espalda_. "Vamos a dormir", _dijiste contra mi cabello. Pero esa noche tendría pesadillas terribles, Hermione. Abriría los ojos por la mañana, aterrado aún por los vestigios del sueño. Entonces sentiría tu cuerpo tibio apoyado contra mi flanco izquierdo, y lo olvidaría todo por aferrarme a ti, porque eras la calma tangible. Lo real.

—_Estaba histérica cuando Ron me aferró por detrás diciendo que ya todo había pasado y me llevaron a rastras a buscar tu cuerpo a la Casa de los Gritos —_dice con la voz tan baja que casi se entreteje con el silencio que reina en la habitación_—. No pude contenerme, no podía creer que estuvieras muerto. No así. Cuando me tiré al suelo abrazando tu cuerpo lo supieron. Estabas tan pálido, Severus... Te creí muerto. Lo siento tanto, no pude evitarlo._

Intento hablar entre las cuerdas desgarradas de mi garganta. Intento decirle que si estoy vivo no será por mucho tiempo, que moriré muy pronto y que así tenía que ser. Intento decirle que no se lastime de esa manera, que no hay esperanza que valga, que ya no cabe ninguna posibilidad. Pero de mi boca sale apenas un gemido ronco, doloroso y lastimero que me llena de impotencia y desesperación cuando ella aprieta con más fuerza mi mano y habla con voz aguda y rota.

—_No digas nada... lo sé, Severus. Sé que vas a morir. Es sólo que no podía soportar la idea de que fuera así, ahí, solo entre las ruinas de ese lugar tan horrible. Por eso cuando vi que de la herida aún brotaba sangre en golpes débiles te trajimos hasta aquí. Estamos en La Madriguera, Severus. Este fue el último cuartel de la Orden del Fénix; insistí en que era lo menos que merecías. Aún no están convencidos del todo, pero nadie se atreve a decir nada. Merlín... el corazón apenas te latía. Hicieron todo lo posible, pero sólo lograron ralentizar la propagación del veneno. No hay antídoto que sirva, Severus, lo siento tanto... Sé que vas a morir. Es sólo que no podía soportar la idea de que te fueras sin poder despedirme de ti... no de nuevo._

De nuevo era sólo una flama, una leve luz anaranjada e imperfecta la que te perfilaba sobre mi cama. Necesitaba tocarte, abrazarte, abrasarte en impulsos furiosos para creer que realmente estabas ahí, siendo el centro de un mundo sombrío que estaba por derrumbarse. La calma de la noche era imponente y todopoderosa. El aire estaba enrarecido y pronunciaba mudas amenazas. Tenías los ojos perdidos y me decías que tenías miedo, que no sabías de qué, pero que contenías en el pecho todo el miedo del mundo. Me aterró por un momento la posibilidad de que me conocieras tan bien que supieras, que realmente supieras... Temblabas entre mis brazos. Te convulsionabas. Pero algo había de triste en el sexo, en el batir furioso de tu cuerpo contra mi cuerpo. Me clavabas las uñas en la espalda con más urgencia que nunca. Sollozabas más de lo que gemías. Me pedías que no te dejara jamás.

Siempre fuiste más intuitiva que yo.

Cuando la marca comenzó a doler dormías con el pecho sobre mi pecho y tus dedos rozaban aún mi mejilla. Eras tan bonita así desnuda, así tan mía. Te abrazaste a ti misma cuando salí de la cama, tus brazos aferrando con fiereza tus rodillas. Por un momento quise despertarte, decirte que tenía que partir. Pero estabas dormida y eras perfecta, y apenas rocé tu frente con los labios antes de ponerme la máscara de plata y dirigirme a la torre de astronomía.

He renunciado a tantas cosas, Hermione. He renunciado a la esperanza de vivir en un mundo mejor. He renunciado a la idea de la justicia, del equilibrio inmutable que me daría una nueva oportunidad (pero si la tuviera... por Merlín, Hermione, si la tuviera). He renunciado incluso a la humanidad misma. Y sin embargo nada, nada fue tan difícil como aquel momento en que tuve que renunciar a tu cuerpo tibio y suave entre las sábanas de mi cama. Jamás sabrás que lo más difícil de aquella noche fue decirte adiós desde el umbral, sintiendo en el pecho cómo se desgarraba el azaroso hilo que había enredado tu vida a la mía aquella noche en la biblioteca que aún no consigo explicarme pero que no puedo dejar de agradecer. Tú te despertarías poco más tarde, parpadeando confusamente cuando notaras mi lado de la cama frío bajo la palma de tu mano. Saldrías de las mazmorras, quizá buscándome, cuando con una extraña opresión en el pecho te dieras cuenta de que yo no volvería. Potter te contaría todos los detalles, te diría con voz rabiosa cómo asesiné al director, cómo su cuerpo laxo cayó con un sonido sordo y terrible desde la torre de astronomía. Intentarías que tu rostro reflejara un solo dolor, el de la muerte de Albus, y no el de mi traición y mi partida. Pasarías horas y días llorando a escondidas, preguntándote por qué. Dudarías. Mientras yo emprendía caminos oscuros, rodeado de mortífagos, dudarías. Te preguntarías si lo que pasó entre nosotros fue real. Yo me torturaría con la idea de que jamás te dije cuánto te quería.

Pero te quiero. Te quiero tanto, Hermione, ¿lo sabes? Pero supongo que da igual, si —con una mierda— no es que te quiera. Es que es mucho más.

—_Te amo..._ —su voz es apenas un suspiro ronco, una rasgadura en el velo de la noche que nos cobija. Dice que me ama; por primera vez me dice que me ama. Me duele con furia el hecho de no poder decir que yo también a ella. De jamás haberle dicho siquiera que la quería. Pero es más importante su pecho, su pecho que se agita y tiembla bajo mi mano que aún sujeta, su voz que se quiebra, las lágrimas en sus mejillas—._ Por Merlín, perdóname. Jamás te he odiado. Jamás podría. Perdóname, Severus. Por favor, perdóname. Lo siento tanto..._

Siento tantas cosas, Hermione. Siento las circunstancias, siento que pases frío, siento tanto el Bosque de Dean y sus árboles torcidos. Siento tanto la luna llena, el resplandor plateado que te ilumina mientras sales de la tienda de campaña abrazándote a ti misma. Han pasado muchas noches desde que te vi llorando en este bosque por primera vez. Es un espectáculo terrible, Hermione. Jamás quise hacerte llorar. Ni siquiera cuando eras una niña, cuando rebotabas en tu asiento con la respuesta en la punta de la lengua y una mano alzada, cuando no sabías besar. Nunca quise hacerte llorar.

_"¡Deja de esconderte!" _gritabas entre sollozos furiosos, agazapada entre temblores erráticos en las raíces de un abeto. _"Te huelo, Severus. ¡Todo el puto bosque huele a ti!" _bramabas con la vista hacia la nada, con las mejillas brillantes de lágrimas y el pecho me temblaba al saber que me sentías ahí. Tuve que cerrar los ojos. Tuve que pegar la espina al tronco de un árbol. Tuve que cerrar los puños con tanta fuerza que me hacía daño cuando tu voz se convirtió en menos que el sonido cansado de los cristales rotos. _"¿Qué quieres de mí...? Por favor, dímelo. ¿Qué más quieres de mí, Severus?"._

_"Vuelve con tus amigos" _te dije, saliendo despacio de entre las sombras nocturnas de los árboles. Y, a pesar de que me intuías, aún parecía sorprenderte verme ahí: _"Hace más de una semana que te huelo...", _decías con los ojos mojados muy abiertos, con los labios rojos y dolidos: _"¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?". "No es de tu incumbencia", _respondí sin ninguna inflexión en la voz. Tus encantamientos son fabulosos. Si no les hubiera seguido el rastro desde el principio los hubiera perdido. Me decía que lo hacía todo por Potter, por el bien mayor, por encontrar cada horrocrux. Pero cada noche salías de la tienda de campaña y llorabas contra un árbol, contra una piedra. Me decía que si me permitía observarte y cuidarte entre las sombras era sólo porque Potter sería incapaz de resolverlo sin ti. Eres jodidamente brillante, Hermione. Pero cada noche llorabas, cada noche se me oprimía el pecho y me carcomía los labios el impulso de sujetarte, de enjugarte el llanto, de decirte que todo estaría bien.

Quizá así hubiera resultado todo más fácil. Es una lástima que jamás aprendiera a mentirte también.

_"Te odio", _susurraste mientras me acercaba hacia ti, incorporándote y recargando la espalda contra el tronco del abeto, mirándome como un gato asustado a punto de atacar. _"No es verdad", _dije, más para mí que para ti, mientras dos dedos se elevaban para acariciar tu mandíbula, el pulgar trazando el borde de tus labios mientras suspirabas cerrando los ojos, una lágrima corriendo libre por tu mejilla: _"Te odio...". _

_"No."_

Te besé con toda la rabia de mis casi cuarenta años, con la furia de todos mis errores. Te besé con el ansia del adiós, metiendo torpemente las manos bajo tu blusa y arrancándote de un brusco tirón el botón de los vaqueros. Te tiré a la tierra húmeda sin una sola contemplación y te arañé las piernas con ansia, con dolor. Te tomé con todas las palabras que jamás pude decirte mientras tú sollozabas con rabia contra mi oído: _"Te odio, Severus, te odio", _hundiendo las uñas en mi espalda, rasgándome la capa, besándome en cada vocal, desmintiéndote en cada embestida. _"Te odio", _gimiendo mientras te corrías, mientras hundías los dedos entre mis cabellos, furiosa, pero aún mía. Siempre mía._ "Te odio", _susurraste con voz ausente cuando me erguía, mirándome con los labios entreabiertos en un gesto de agonía y los dedos crispados entre la tierra.

_"Yo no, Hermione", _y me abotoné el pantalón y me fui sabiendo que esa sería la última vez.

—_Hace frío, Severus _—dice con la voz recuperada, en un suspiro—. _¿Puedo acostarme contigo?_

Aprieto su mano que tiembla bajo la mía. La siento levantarse despacio, recostarse leve sobre mi pecho, cubrir nuestros cuerpos bajo una manta tibia. Hace que mi brazo rodee su cintura y que a mi mente llegue la clara idea de que no importa cómo, no importa qué, todo estará bien.

Cierto esteta dijo en alguna ocasión que los placeres sencillos son el último refugio de los hombres complejos. Y mi placer —mi último refugio— es el calor familiar de su cuerpo, su aliento en mi cuello, el latir pausado de su joven corazón. Mi placer es el saber que está viva, que podrá vivir el mundo nuevo al que jamás aspiré. Mi refugio es la caricia inconsciente de sus rodillas contra mis piernas, el cosquilleo enmarañado de su cabello, el olor a manzana en su voz.

Su voz murmura palabras que no consigo entender, y de pronto parece que morir es encontrarse desnudo, derramado en un estío de distancias y gritos y dulzuras. De la noche de Londres que nunca vimos (tu rostro sería una pantalla blanca reflejando las luces de la ciudad), de las palabras que no dijimos (tú te sonrojarías cuando yo te dijera que eres lo más hermoso y desnudo que vi jamás), de los hijos que no tuvimos (nunca te lo dije: Demian es un nombre hermoso), de las esquinas en que no nos besamos (llovería y sería marzo; todo el mundo cabría debajo de nuestra farola), de las noches que no vivimos, de los días que consumimos, de las promesas que no nos hicimos jamás.

Su voz evoca perfectas imágenes en revolución del pasado y del futuro: sus rodillas desnudas, sus mejillas encendidas, el suave ir y venir de su pecho sobre el mío. El presente no importa porque mi mano bordea su cintura y su boca susurra en mi oído; el presente es inmenso y no necesita nada más. Cojo su voz de la mano, y sé que es precioso morir así. En su voz que lo dice todo y no dice nada. En su voz que es resuello y es calma. En su voz que se desnuda con pausa.

—_¿Severus...?_

La noche era suave y era tibia. El viento entraba despacio por las ventanas rotas acariciándole el rostro, dejándole en los labios el sabor de la victoria.

Jamás había probado algo más amargo.

La muerte flotaba en el aire, llevándose consigo mucho más que el alma de los cuerpos inertes. Rompía familias, desgarraba hermandades, descarnaba amores. Sembraba la tierra de desesperanzas y de sombras, arrasaba con el presente y hería en el pecho al futuro. Allá afuera, lejos de la batalla, la gente se enteraría como se entera del resultado de un partido. Reirían, se abrazarían, gritarían con euforia que ganamos, ignorantes de todo lo que perdimos. Celebrarían. Pronunciarían su nombre como si fuese sagrado. _Harry Potter_, dirían, con las voces exultantes. _Harry Potter,_ y jamás su nombre le habría parecido tan lejano. _Harry Potter_.

—_Harry..._

Ni siquiera supo en qué momento había tomado la chimenea del despacho rumbo a La Madriguera. Ni siquiera supo quién había pronunciado su nombre. La sala era apenas una nebulosa confusa de rostros indefinidos y de tantas otras cosas contenidas, y quizá, sólo quizá, si hubiera intentado hablar se hubiera dado cuenta del nudo en la garganta. Quizá. Pero apenas asintió brevemente con la cabeza, con el rostro contraído en esa mueca que tienen los niños cuando son demasiado grandes para llorar. Y su gesto desató un zumbido insoportable de murmullos suaves y sollozos quedos.

Se habían equivocado tanto.

Las memorias de Snape eran un torbellino de oscuridad y desesperanza, un festival retorcido de sacrificios y lealtades y batallas. Por un momento, con la cabeza sumergida en el pensadero, se preguntó si quizá era posible que aquel hombre no hubiese sido humano, porque todo aquello resultaba tan macabro que era casi imposible de observar. Se le erizó el vello con horror cuando por un segundo imaginó cómo hubiera sido soportarlo en carne viva. Pero lo peor no fue verlo con el llanto desgarrado soportando el cuerpo inerte de su madre. Lo peor no fue la mano ennegrecida de Albus, el Juramento Inquebrantable ni el hecho de que aquel asesinato hubiese sido pactado como se cierra un trato comercial. Lo peor no fueron las torturas ni las heridas abiertas. Lo peor vino al final.

Los recuerdos de Snape habían sido fríos y sombríos. Por eso al ver la imagen supo que no pertenecía ahí, que se la había entregado por error, por cansancio, por agonía. La luz era cálida y el fuego crepitaba perezoso en la chimenea, acariciando con su resplandor rojizo la mandíbula de Snape y las piernas encogidas de Hermione. Leían, cada uno sumido en un libro distinto; él sentado en un extremo del sofá, ella con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, murmurando despacio e inteligiblemente algo que nadie más podía escuchar, quizá debatiendo interiormente como solía hacerlo siempre con los libros abiertos. Él separó la vista del libro y la dirigió a su rostro, contraído de concentración sobre sus piernas. No había rastros de aquella mueca desagradable y mordaz que conocía. Había una neutralidad extraña y distante y, tras posar la vista en el libro de ella, curioso por la naturaleza de la plática que Hermione mantenía consigo misma, la miró en el rostro con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Y sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa ligeramente apenada cuando sintió el peso de su mirada. Y sin decir ni una sola palabra, volvieron a sumergirse en las letras de sus libros, la mano de Snape posándose sobre su vientre, los dedos de Hermione entrelazándose a los suyos con fuerza.

La escena era tan suave y tenía tal sabor a cotidiana, a familiar; parecía tan natural que el solo verla le dolió más que ninguna otra imagen, porque no era justo. Porque allá afuera él estaba muriendo y ella sufría, muriendo un poco con él.

Y dolía.

Dolía saber todo aquello y abrir la puerta. Verla inclinada sobre su cuerpo, acariciándole despacio el rostro, acomodándole el cabello con los ojos húmedos y con tanta ternura que dolía. Verla besarle las manos, acomodárselas suavemente sobre el pecho y, _Merlín_, cómo dolía. Verla besar su frente y decirle adiós para siempre, porque él ya había muerto y dolía.

No dijo nada. No quiso interrumpir, porque en el aire había un olor espeso a intimidad y a familia y se sentía intrusivo, indigno de presenciar siquiera aquel silencioso y solemne ritual. Esperó hasta que ella se incorporó de su lado, hasta que caminó hasta él con el paso tan lento que dolía.

Todo dolía.

—_Tenías razón_ —susurró solamente, con la voz enronquecida, luchando con el nudo en su garganta y con las ganas de llorar. Ella asintió despacio, con las comisuras de los labios plegándose levemente en la más triste de las sonrisas.

_Tenía razón_. Y daba la impresión de que eso era todo lo que tenía.

Comenzó a temblar, y su débil sonrisa mudó en un rictus de dolor atroz. Apenas sollozaba cuando la tomó con fuerza en un abrazo fraternal y la hizo apoyar la cabeza en un hombro delgado que pronto se empapó de lágrimas, y ella ya no sollozaba porque gemía. Gritaba. Lloraba con la voz rota y la boca abierta. Lloraba con la rabia y con el miedo de los niños que pierden a sus padres en el centro comercial, de las madres que ven morir a sus hijos en el hospital, de los amantes que saben que jamás podrán tomarse la mano una vez más. Y no pudo mas que apretarla más fuerte contra su pecho y besarle la cabeza en un gesto que hablaba de toda la crueldad del mundo, de todo el dolor y de toda la pérdida. Porque el mundo era un sitio injusto. Porque nadie ganaba en la guerra. Porque eran demasiado jóvenes para saber tanto de la muerte y de la ausencia.

Y mientras ella lloraba todo aquel dolor tan macabro, tan injusto y tan cruel, se permitió un momento para dirigirle a Snape una mirada cargada de un orgullo nuevo, del más puro agradecimiento, de disculpa sincera. Lo sentía tanto, sentía tantas cosas que temía en cualquier momento echarse a llorar. Y se prometió a sí mismo limpiar su nombre. Que cada mago conociera la verdadera historia de Severus Snape. Que no hubiera un solo niño en el mundo mágico que no supiera pronunciar su nombre con el orgullo con el que se pronuncian las más grandes palabras de victoria y de esperanza. Y se prometió sobre todas las cosas, a él y a la memoria de Severus Snape, que Hermione Granger volvería a sonreír. Porque ella era, mucho más que su amiga, su hermana. Porque su dolor le desgarraba el alma. Porque cuando se lanzó sobre su cuerpo roto en la Casa de los Gritos supo que ella lo quería. Porque de alguna forma, en ese preciso momento, mirando su cuerpo sin vida, le llegó con claridad la certeza de que aquel amor tan elemental era correspondido, y un sentimiento cálido y reconfortante se instaló despacio en sus venas cuando pensó que quizá en la muerte habría encontrado sofás y libros y calor de chimeneas.

Porque en aquel rostro pálido e inerte, bajo la enorme nariz aguileña, entre las mejillas rígidas, pudo ver con claridad una sonrisa.

_Severus Snape_

_(Enero 9, 1960 – Mayo 2, 1998)_


End file.
